Mr and Mrs Uchiha
by SapphireGlass00
Summary: In modern times, the ninja art have become myths and the hidden villages morphed into commercial corporations. Shinobis' identities were guarded with the uttermost secrecy...loosely based on 'Mr and Mrs Smith'. AU Sasusaku
1. Prologue

A/N: This is an AU fic. I've tried to explain everything in the prologue. Read it first, I have another explanation to clarify things at the end.

* * *

**Mr and Mrs Uchiha  
Prologue**

Rain suited the occasion well. Over a hundred people gathered to pay their respects to a great man. Publicly the man's death was put down as some chronic heart condition, but those on the in knew the true cause of death. Sandaime had died at the hands of the traitor Orochimaru. Sooner or later Konoha was going to seek revenge against the man that brought down their leader. 

Centuries ago Japan was divided roughly into five large countries, the fire, wind, water, earth and lightening, each with its own hidden village, the leaf, sand, mist, rock and cloud respectively. These five great nations were known to breed elite Shinobis. Konoha had close to a thousand ninjas, hiring out these people was the largest source of income of the village. Ninjas had been just another profession. With the unification of these countries to what was now called Japan, their borders formed the areas Honshu, Kansai, Hokkaido, West Honshu and Kyushu. In the modern times these nations still retained their commanding power, but their method of intervention changed to one that worked mostly behind the scenes to balance the powers in Japan. So when the position of one political party or faction became too dominate and threatened the stability of Japan, Shinobis were requested to quietly eliminate such threats.

As the ninja arts became more of a myth, the hidden villages had to slowly morph into large commercial corporations. Konoha Incorporated is but one example; it had its current base in the capital city, Tokyo.

The five countries haven't always adopted the same view regarding the development of Japan. Bitter wars have been litter across history and even in the current peacetime there still existed some notions of distrust.

Of the people gathered today, most, probably around 90 percent were just regular employees of Konoha. They were the accountants, lawyers, economists, managers and other kinds of personnel required to keep Konoha financially successful. The rest were Shinobis, hired for their special abilities. These abilities were often genetically inherited. Kohona scouted such talents from all over place and often picked out potentials at a young age.

Sakura was one of those people picked. She was intelligent and had a knack for controlling Chakara. Her family and friends knew her as Sakura, head of the Medical department. And that her primary job was to manage the hospitals owned by Konoha. But in the ANBU, a highly specialised assassination squad, people like her weren't given name just numbers, hers was 092. Sometimes they called her the panther, named after animal on the mask she wore. Not all Shinobis were part of the ANBU, there were others that worked in tactics, intelligence and various other areas.

No matter which division a Shinobi was a part of, their identities were guarded with the uttermost secrecy. This precaution was necessary to avoid collateral damage when a fellow Shinobis fell into the enemies' hands. Thus, over the years Sakura had learnt to live a double life and more than once she had used her 'normal' life as an escape from her real occupation.

The sky continued to weep as the newly appointed Godaime, Tsunade-sama, stood signalling the start of the final farewell to one of finest Hokages.

Standing beside Sakura was her husband of nearly 4 years, Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

AN: Okay…confused yet? Well basically, this is set in modern day Japan. The story is loosely based on the movie 'Mr and Mrs Smith'. Sakura is a Shinobi, so is Sasuke. Neither knows the other is one, yet. I have plans on how I want this story to progress. I would like to hear your opinions on whether so far it looks like an interesting concept…(I'm not shamelessly asking for reviews or anything…_/shifty eyes_/) 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an actual chapter, which should be a little more interesting (and a little longer). Enjoy!

I have also edited the prologue. For those who have read it older version, don't worry, nothing substantial was changed. I just rephrased some sentences that didn't flow as well as I'd like.

**

* * *

**

**Mr and Mrs Uchiha**

**Chapter 1**

Five years ago, Sakura was given a simply mission to track, find and observe. The order clearly stated under no circumstances was she to make contact with her target. The man she was sent to track was Uchiha Itachi, a member of a group of vigilantes who called themselves the Akatsuki. From what was known, they were an organisation bent on the destruction of the current social order. Her mission scroll had been vague about Itachi's physical description. Only one key feature had stood out, he seemed to always wear ring on his right hand with the word 'Crimson (朱)' etched onto it. The personality profile was a little more detailed. He was noted to be arrogant and carried himself as if he was superior to those around him. Emotions other than boredom or distain hardly ever crossed his features. Sakura had seen a lot of gifted Shinobis with similar the same characteristic. They tended to treat emotions as some kind of disability. The report went on to say, Itachi never hesitated to kill and would often opt for the kill first ask questions later option, which made him extremely dangerous to approach.

There were rumours of Itachi roaming around the border of the water country. The location made this mission a delicate one. The leaf and mist haven't been on the best of terms during the past few years. If they were to find a leaf shinobi sneaking around its border, it could only worsen the already fragile relationship. Even in these circumstances, gathering information on Itachi was more of a pressing matter to Konoha. The Akatsuki's actions haven't escalated to being a direct threat, but tension was building. Konoha could not afford to pass up this opportunity.

It was an in and out job. She was scheduled to stay one night in town at the most. A hawk had delivery a message prior to Sakura's arrival. After a series of complex hand seals, the message read, "Crimson to be seen by the river, tonight"

Sakura had seen the classy club, the Riverbank, near the edge of town; it seemed Itachi would be there later. That made the track and find part done, all that was left was to observe. And of course, dress for the occasion. Dressed in her ANBU outfit would definitely not help her blend in with the evening crowd.

Unfortunately what message had failed to mentioned was that the club was exclusive, no entry unless one processed an invite or a members card. Also, it appeared to be hosting some function, as many well-dressed people were coming and going. Sakura tried to mingle in with other incoming guests. As she neared the door, she pretended to slip and fortunately fell on a rather handsome red head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Sakura apologised, blushing with feigned embarrassment.

"You should be more careful." An emotionless tone replied.

Sakura clutched his arm as if seeking his support. "Luckily, you where there to catch me," she leaned in and whispered. To catch her words the young man had to also drop his head.

To any outsider it would have looked like lovers sharing an intimate moment together. Those guarding the door thought so too and let them through without a second glace. They simply assumed she was his escort. Sakura hadn't noticed at first, but the young man who helped her get in had green eyes. He hadn't met many people with eyes the same colour as hers. It was a pity, she would have stayed with the young man if she hadn't a mission to complete.

Once inside she scanned to the room and sadly found no one that matched Itachi's description. She positioned herself on a barstool that offered a good view the entrance, there she waited for her target.

During the night various young men came to flirt with her and with each one she made up a different persona. None of them had been as attractive as the red head at the door, but they helped to past time. While she was chatting to a blond foreigner who had made his fortune on the stock exchange, a man fitting Itachi's descriptions appeared in the crowd. She was certain that he hadn't come through the front door. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Yukiko-chan? It something the matter, did you recognise someone that just came in?" Rick questioned Sakura.

"Hm…it was nothing" Sakura replied absentmindedly. She needed to confirm the whether that was indeed Itachi. Judging from appearance they had a lot in common, but this man looked about the same age as herself. She knew Itachi was supposed to be older.

"Well, I was saying…" Rick continued to tell his story. Sakura struggled to keep herself looking like she was interested in what Rick had to say. She hoped he would be obvious to her inattention, and would be satisfied by the occasional nod.

Her attention was wholly monopolised by the new comer. From the way he stood and the way he talked to others, it could be easily seen he was a man of confidence. Since he had chosen to seat himself in the shadows, Sakura couldn't see he right hand clearly enough determine whether there was a ring.

"Yukiko-san, it seems I can no longer hold you captivated" Rick sighed.

Sakura was forced to turn her attention back to him. Since she hadn't actually heard what he had said so all she could reply was an undignified "huh?"

Rick sadly shook his head and pecked Sakura lightly on the cheek, "I won't take up any more of your time".

"If things were different I would have like to have gotten to know you better." Sakura said, just before he turned to leave. After the words left her mouth, she found that she really meant what she had said. He had been pleasant company before her target walked in. Her work always managed to somehow screw up her chances at a relationship.

When Sakura turned back to her target, he wasn't seated where he should have been. For a split second Sakura panicked, scared that she had lost him. It turned out he also lost the company he was with. He had moved to the bar and was standing a few feet from her. Sakura dropped her eyes only to find he had slipped his right into his pockets! She almost grunted in frustration. He was going to order a drink and leave. She knew if she didn't act soon she would lose her opportunity to affirm his identity. Throwing caution to the wind, she finished the last of her French martini and made her move.

"Hey, care for a dance?"

* * *

A/N: Rick is an OC (he's not important, you probably wont see him again) There will be occasional OCs in this story, but I promise none of them will have a significant part to play. When Rick was talking to Sakura in the beginning, by adding –chan to her name he was trying to be coy with her referring to her in such familiar fashion. Later when he realises she isn't interested anymore he calls her –san, which is a more formal way to address people. I'm just saying it's not a typo or anything. 

Also, I've made my decision; this story is going to be told from Sakura's POV. I originally planned to be from both but getting into Sasuke's head is just too damn hard. _/sigh/_ I'm not really happy with this chapter, but i can't put my finger on why.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry, this is another short chapter. I PROMISE that the next one will be longer.

The song is not mine it. Caleb Kane - Out There.

* * *

**Mr and Mrs Uchiha**

**Chapter 2**

His midnight eyes met her emerald ones. A slow smirk spread across his face, he obviously like what he was seeing.

"Aa"

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor, not once did his eyes leave hers. It was amazing how their bodies moved so in sync with each other. Sakura felt her skin was on fire. She had never experience anything so intense. She was jaded enough to know there was no such thing as love at first sight, but attraction? She knew plenty about that a first sight. Lost in the music and in his arms she never once remembered to check his hand for the ring.

"Sasuke" he whispered into her ears as the song faded.

It was then she remembered the reason why she was here and broke from her daze. She had only recently been promoted to an ANBU, but that was no excuse for her incompetence. She had trained hard to get to where she was, it hadn't been an easy journey. There was something special about this man, Sasuke, that allowed her to escape her duties as a Shinobi. It was exhilarating at the same time frightening.

The new song which had started was more mellow. The words swept over the dance floor.

_Is somebody out there to keep me in the fight?  
Is somebody out there to take my side?  
Is somebody out there to ease my troubled mind?_  
'_Cause I need someone with time to spare  
I get caught all alone out there everytime_

_I'm easy to find  
Don't leave me behind..._

He wrapped his arms around her and she noted with some relief his right hand had been bare. He was not her target. At least her blunder hadn't resulted in dire consequences.

"Sakura" she whispered back.

There was something about those dark orbs that suggested it was futile to lie to him, or perhaps she gave out her real name hoped to meet him again after this mission, after that night, in better circumstances.

Sometime later that night, or more precisely early next morning, they ended up in front of her hotel room. Her target never showed.

While she opened the door, she wondered if she should invite him in, then he kissed her hot and hungry. There was no need for her to make a decision after that. He pressed her against the wall and she lost all coherent thought after that. It safe to say they never made it to the bed, well, they had but much later.

She left when dawn broke, he was still asleep, she hadn't wanted to go. But, it was essential she gets back as quickly as possible. Because as her target wasn't where he was suppose to be, there was a high chance something had happened. Her report was valuable.

The weather had turned for the worst. Deafening winds blew harshly against her skin. Yet all she could hear was how Sasuke whispered her name last night and all she could feel was his strong fingers gripping her hips. The taste of him accompanied her home.

Later she found out that the intel regarding Itachi had been false. It was spread to deliberately cause confusion as to his location. There was no further information as to his actual whereabouts. Konoha wasn't the only party mislead by the false information, apparently the sand had also send people based on the rumour.

A month later after Sakura little trip up north, a surgeon in her department had made a careless error on the operation table. A series of legal action were being brought against her department for medical negligence. Since, Sakura was currently one of Japan's youngest heads of cardiology, there was a lot of criticism dredged up by the media over the incident. Her mentor, Tsunade-shishou, had promised the best of Konoha's top lawyers would be working on this. Thus a meeting with Konoha's legal consultants were arranged.

"I believe we've met before," said the man who strolled in. Those dark eyes that held her mesmerised during their last meeting, bored into hers again.

"Yes, I believe we have," surprise evident in her voice.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Realisation hit her, no wonder he held such resemblance to Itachi. They were from the same clan. Sakura wondered how closely they were related.

"Haruno Sakura" Sakura inwardly smiled to herself, giving out her real name had been the right decision. Fate was in her favour.

Of all the scenarios Sakura fantasised that she would meet Sasuke again, surprisingly during the cause of her day job hadn't been one of them.

But, since she had seen him again, he had become more permeated into her mind. The following weeks were like a whirlwind experience. Their first point of connection was through music, like the night they met. Both of them liked the same bands so their 'first date' had been to a sold out concert. Later in their relationship, they had found out the shared many common views from politics to movies to what to eat for breakfast. He never questioned her about the hours she did outside her usual work schedule and in return she didn't ask him too much about his family, which he seems very reluctant talk about.

All in all, in six short months Sakura found herself standing in front of the alter saying the words 'I do'. She couldn't have been any happier. Regrettably, such happiness was not meant last especially in for a shinobi.

-----------------

As the funeral was drawing an end, Sakura was glad of the rain, for it replaced the tears that would not fall from her eyes. These eyes have seen much death, pain and sufferings. Perhaps she has been in this business too long.

* * *

A/N: I will try to keep the characters from being too OOC. (its really hard!...i blame the setting). My justification is that they are older. They got married early 20s they are now 27/28ish, so Sasuke interested in girls…not too OOC right? Time has a way of changing ppl!

On another note, I have exams. This will mean no updates for a while. As much as I want to keep writing this, I REALLY need to study.


End file.
